Liebe, Hass und Wahnsinn
by Anaiel
Summary: ZorroXSanji AceXSanjiPWPRape


Liebe, Hass und Wahnsinn sind nur ein schmales Stück von einander entfernt

Das permanente grinsen des schwarzhaarigen Vizen war verschwunden, hatte einem lustverzerrtem Ausdruck Platz gemacht. Der Koch unter ihm keuchte.  
Gott, war der Kerl gut...  
Doch auch der Obere schien langsam, aber sicher die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
Wenn das jemals herauskam, würde Blut fließen...  
Schuld an allem war nur dieses verfluchte Faß Hochprozentiger gewesen, mit dem sie ein Kampftrinken veranstaltet hatten. Im Nachhinein allerdings alle zu betrunken gewesen, um zu wissen, wer denn gewonnen hatte.  
Der Smutje stöhnte laut auf, als der Seme einmal mehr zustieß.  
Eigentlich wollte keiner von Beiden soweit gehen -eigentlich. Aber eigentlich waren die Rollen und Positionen sonst auch anders besetzt. Eigentlich hatte Ace Smoker gar nicht betrügen wollen, und auch Sanji hatte jemandem -eigentlich- Treu bleiben wollen. Wenn nur dieses Blöde Wort nicht wäre...  
Der Blondschopf hob das Becken ein wenig, um es dem Älteren ein wenig zu erleichtern und bekam als dank einen Kuss, der feuchter als geplant ausfiel. Ace's Stöhnen wurde lauter, als der Knabe unter ihm sich etwas verkrampfte.  
Wenn er nicht so verteufelt gut wäre...  
Abermals reckte Sanji sich der Feuerfaust etwas entgegen, um ihm die Arbeit zu erleichtern und ihn tiefer zu spüren. Ein schaudern lief durch seinen Körper, als der Seme seinen Lustpunkt berührte, und fast automatisch krallten sich seine Hände in die zerwühlte Decke.  
Gott, er hatte einen Vizen gegen einen Anderen getauscht...  
Hoffentlich war Zorro zu betrunken, um aufzuwachen.  
,Fes...ter...'', keuchte er unter Ace und schaute diesen mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen an. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf dem Körper des Kochs gebildet und suchten sich nun einen Weg abwährts, während der Schwarzhaarige so gut zu ihm war und seinen Körper zum beben brachte.  
Mittlerweile waren seine Gedanken schwerfällig und langsam, aber wozu in diesem Augenblick auch denken? Dafür war der Sex zu gut...  
Diese Ansicht teilten Beide, und im Moment war es ihnen egal, ob es Menschen gab, die sie mit ihrem Verhalten verletzten. Blöder Alkohol...  
Ace wurde schneller; fester. Er wollte dem Knaben unter sich eine Nacht bescheren, die er nie wieder vergessen sollte; dazu beugte er sich vor und saugte zart an einer der verhärteten Brustwarzendessen und nahm sich zusätzlich noch die Erregung des Kochs vor, was diesem vollends den Verstand raubte.  
Willig gab Sanji sich hin, nackt und mit gespreizten Beinen, und ja, er fühlte sich ein wenig Billig, aber- verdammt!-; das interessierte gerade keinen.  
Er nahm Ace' Gesicht in beide Hände und zog ihn etwas höher, damit sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten.  
Das war den Vizen gerade Recht; sein Stöhnen konnte man-wenn er so weiter machte; wonach es aussah- ansonsten auf dem gesamten Deck hören. Und er wollte ja nicht, das ein gewisser Jemand aufwachte und der Uke Ärger bekam.  
Ihr ,Spiel'' dauerte die ganze Nacht, und als sie sich bei Morgengrauen von einander trennten, klingelte auch schon Sanji's Wecker.  
,Gott...jetzt Frühstück machen...'  
Der Smutje hievte sich aus dem Bett, stellte den Wecker aus und zog sich an.  
Verdammt müde machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kombüse. In der Tür blieb er stehen.  
Da saß Zorro, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, am Küchentisch und hielt etwas in der Hand, was verdammt nach Sake aussah.  
,Hast du gestern Abend nicht genug getrunken?'', fragte Sanji und stellte sich an den Herd.  
,Nicht genug, um nicht mitzubekommen, was du nicht alles treibst, wenn du denkst, dass ich schlafe.''  
Der Blonde erstarrte in der Bewegung.  
Oh Gott...er hatte alles...?  
Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Schwertkämpfer um.  
,Was-''  
,Bastard!''  
Zorro stand auf und stellte mit einem Knall die Flasche auf den Tisch, ehe er sich zu dem Smutje umdrehte. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf ihn zu.  
,Hat's dir Spaß gemacht? Scheint dich ja richtig durchgevögelt zu haben...''  
Die sonst so warmen, grünen Augen und seine Stimme strahlten eine solche Kälte und Härte aus, dass es dem Koch eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief.  
,A-aber...''  
Sanji wurde am Kragen gepackt, herumgerissen und auf den Küchentisch bugsiert. Dabei fiel die Flasche Sake zu Boden und zerschellte.  
Grob riss der Grünhaarige ihm Hose sowie Shorts herunter und drang hart mit einem Finger in ihn ein.  
Sanji keuchte.  
,...''  
Die Miene des Vizen verfinsterte sich, als er eine feuchte Wärme spürte.  
,Hat es dir ja richtig gegeben...''  
Der Smutje schrie auf, als der Schwertkämpfer fest zustieß.  
,Zor...ro...''  
Die Stimme des Kochs wahr flehend, während der Angesprochene seine Hose öffnete.  
,Wenn du so eine kleine Schlampe bist, will ich jetzt auch Mal!'' Damit drang er hart in Sanji ein und stieß fest zu.  
Der Blonde war fast den Tränen nahe; nicht, weil er vergewaltigt wurde, sondern weil es schmerzte, seinen Liebsten so verletzt zu sehen.  
,Falls ich diesen Tag überlebe,'', dachte Sanji und keuchte gequält,rühre ich nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol an...!'


End file.
